1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a neck pad attachment structure in a helmet for use by the driver and/or passengers while operating various types of mobile vehicles such as a motorcycle and a four-wheeled automobile, watercraft such as a motorboat or moving equipment such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the related art document information related to the present invention, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H6-4028, for example, is provided.
This Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. H6-4028 provides a description about an attachment structure for removably attaching the neck pad that is installed at a helmet for use by the driver and/or passengers while operating various types of mobile vehicles such as a motorcycle and a four-wheeled automobile, watercraft such as a motorboat or moving equipment such as a bicycle.
It is disclosed that the aforesaid neck pad attachment structure is made such that a vertical side part (an inserting plate) arranged at the neck pad is inserted between the shell and the shock absorbing liner, the fitting part of the vertical side part is fitted to the engaging part of the shock absorbing liner under its inserted state so as to cause the attached state of the neck pad to be held. It is further disclosed that under this attached state, it has actions and effects that when a tension force acts against the neck pad in a direction in which the neck pad is pulled out of the shell, the fitting part moves to the engaging part and their fitted state becomes more rigid.
In addition, it is disclosed that the aforesaid neck pad attachment structure is constituted such that the vertical side part is inserted between the shell and the shock absorbing liner when the neck pad is attached to the helmet, and the fitting part rides over the engaging part and is fitted to and attached to the engaging part. In addition, it is disclosed that when the neck pad is removed from the helmet, the end part of the neck pad (the end part of the engaging member constituting the neck pad) is pulled out in an outward direction to cause the fitting state of the fitting part in respect to the engaging part to be released from the end part toward the central part, thereby the neck pad is removed.